Snowboarding has several advantages and disadvantages relative to skiing. For example, snowboarding has the advantages of being easier to learn, being easier on leg joints, providing better control in powder conditions, and having a general motion similar to surfing. However, snowboarders seem to be involved in a disproportionate share of collisions. There are several reasons that could explain the higher collision rate for snowboards, but one reason that is particularly instructive on the technical shortcomings of conventional snowboards is that snowboarders have less chance of avoiding collisions since the snowboards generally require wider turns and longer stopping distances when compared to skis. The reduced ability to avoid accidents when compared to skis may result because snowboards have only one short edge cutting into the snow compared to the two long edges that skis provide. Accordingly, a snowboard that provides improved turning and stopping abilities could improve safety. Further, the improved maneuverability can greatly enhance the sport of snowboarding by making snowboards more dynamic and responsive.